Where electrical connectors include a plurality of electrical contacts to be mated, it is generally desired to provide contacts which are matable without substantial force required and yet establish an assured electrical connection therebetween. Certain connectors provide an array of signal contacts as well as coaxial connectors within common housings which are adapted to be mated together and latched or otherwise held in mated relationship, which are generally referred to as hybrid connectors; there are known coaxial connectors contained in such housings which provide an inner or signal center conductor and an outer or ground conductor concentrically around the inner conductor's insulative shell, all as a subassembly insertable into a large cavity of the housing and retained therein. One such matable coaxial connector assembly is sold by AMP Incorporated under Part Nos. 221162-1 and 228618-5 Size 8 Contacts for cable termination and printed circuit board mounting respectively.
It is desired to provide a hybrid connector assembly which is matable under low force and is adapted to provide a long in-service life involving many cycles of mating and unmating.